


You Met At The Bar

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i guess there’s fluff???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans and you met at Grillby’s.Simply,Magic.





	You Met At The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Can ya tell I wrote most of this when I was too tired? :P  
> Also I’m back into Undertale :D
> 
> Also, I’m gonna have some attempted smut later in the story, because I want to?

Sans knew this was a total mistake, right? You couldn’t have stumbled across this bar, and so far away from home too. You had told him about everything; where you came from, and, for such a small place, why you had decided to settle here. Of course, Sans had asked you those questions first, and as Grillby, the bar owner, passed you several drinks, you rambled on, and on, and on.  
Truly, Sans had found his soulmate. At least, be believed so. Your whole personality, even drunk, was still pleasant to him. You seemed to be extremely nervous, stuttering over almost every word you uttered, and he found that adorable.  
“.....and that-that’s why I’m here!” You said, resting your hot face on the cool wood of the counter. Sans stared at you with obvious interest. You didn’t feel like sharing much more stories, and none of your stories were truthfully that interesting. Your pupils swerved up to examine Sans’s smooth features. His sockets seemed to have no depth, the lights floating in them seeming to move around quite quickly. He had quite a pout on his face, showing off he DEFINITELY wanted more stories. You got up and started to limp to the door. Sans followed you, concerned about the drunken mess you were in. He followed you out to your car. You got in, but Sans stopped you before you could start up the car.  
“look, you shouldn’t be driving when you’re like this,” he said sternly. He opened the car door and pulled you out.  
“What are you doing?” You whined, flailing your right arm, as your left was caught in Sans’ grasp.  
“i’m taking you back to my house. You can rest there until tomorrow. we’ll get your car in the morning.” He assured you. you nodded, rubbing your eyes. Sans let go of your arm and struggled a bit, finally locking the car. He held your hand, making your face redder than it already was. The butterflies in your stomach started to writhe as Sans teleported you two to the living room of his home. You looked near to fainting, so Sans laid you down on the couch. The contact with the soft fabric made you feel calmer, sleepy. You felt a blanket fall on top of you, and you closed your eyes, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. His own eyes glittered, loving your face as you slept. He quickly left to try and hide his now light-blue face, even if there was nobody out to see it.  
You woke up with a horribly painful headache. You got to your feet, when you realized you weren’t at home. You spotted someone large in the kitchen, only barely visible from where you are. You dragged yourself over to the person, when you noticed it was actually a skeleton. Usually, skeletons were dead, right? Not this one. You tapped them, but you regretted doing so, as their shrill voice only made your headache worse.  
“HELLO!” He said happily, turning his head to reveal his large grin. You smile sheepishly. He was adorable, but his constant yell was painful. “OH, I DON’T BELIEVE YOU KNOW ME, DO YOU? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  
“Hello...Papyrus. My name is (Y/N).” You murmured. You felt something brush against you. You looked down at Sans. You barely remembered him, only remembering his name and what he looked like, though you treated him like a friend.  
“Oh hello, Sans,” you said, your smile turned to a warm tone.  
“good morning,” he said. “you feeling alright?” You nodded, but he could tell otherwise. He looked like he was about to hug you, his arms outstretched a bit, but he slipped his hands back into the blue jacket he had on. You had never noticed what Papyrus was doing, and you noticed he was cooking spaghetti.  
“You’re cooking spaghetti?” You asked. “This early?”  
“YES! SPAGHETTI IS GOOD ALL DAY!” Papyrus replied cheerfully. You stared, extremely confused. Your eyes flickered to Sans, who shrugged.  
“Wait... did I leave my car at Grillby’s?” You asked  
“yep. i said last night we could go back and get it.” Sans said.  
“I guess we could go later today...” you thought out loud. You kneeled down and hugged Sans.  
“Honestly, you can get touchy with me.”  
“are you still drunk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy 721 words. I’ll make longer chapters I swear.


End file.
